At the first Gaze~Shadowstorm and Flamewind
At the first Gaze~Shadowstorm and Flamewind (dt. Auf den ersten Blick~Schattensturm und Flammenwind) ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Geisselpfote für Onyx Sie handelt darüber, wie Schattensturm und Flammenwind sich verlieben. At The First Gaze Schattensturm schüttelte den Kopf, als Krähenstimme ihm einen sanften Hieb aufs Ohr gab. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!",brummte sein Bruder, als er sich über die rechte VorderPfote leckte. Der schwarz-weiße Krieger wandt den Blick von den vier Anführern auf den Hochfelsen ab und sah zu seinem Bruder. "Klar höre ich zu!........Was hast du nochmal grade gesagt?" Dieser unterbrach seine Wäsche und seufzte theastralisch. "Ich hab gesagt, dass du dich mal unter Katzen mischen solltest! Auf jeder großen Versammlung sitzt du nur alleine herum, und wirfst so komische Blicke um dich, dass dich schon gar keine Katze ansprechen will! Immer müssen Onyxkralle oder Ich dich unter Leute bringen." Schattensturm seufzte. Sein Bruder nahm die anderen Clans viel zu wichtig. Wofür sollte man sich unter fremden Katzen umschauen, wenn man doch sowieso keine Freundschaften schließen konnte, die länger als bis zum nächsten Kampf an der Grenze hielten? Aber da der junge Krieger sowieso wusste, dass sein Bruder keine Ruhe geben würde, bis Schattensturm ihm antwortete, erwiderte er schließlich was. "Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" Schattensturm gab seiner Stimme extra diesen ''Schlag-am-besten-gar-wirklich-gar-nichts-vor!''Klang. Aber, wie immer, ignorierte Krähenstimme den Klang seiner Stimme und plapperte fröhlich drauf los. " Du kommst jetzt mit, und ich stelle dich ein paar anderen Katzen vor!" Und schon....war Krähenstimme weg. Schattensturm blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als seinem Bruder hinterher zu laufen, wenn er nicht wollte, das dieser sauer auf ihn wurde. Also folgte er dem, etwas kleinerem, Kater zu einer Gruppe junger Schattenclankrieger. Er versuchte sich sein Misfallen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er sich zu ihnen setzte. Krähenstimme nickte ihm eifrig zu und begann die anderen Katzen vorzustellen. Das sie überhaupt diesen Firlefanz seines Bruders mitmachten! " Das ist Igelstachel", er deutete auf einen schwarzen Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, dessen Fell in wilden Strähnen abstand, als ob er grade explodiert wäre. Dieser nickte ihm zu und miaute ein kurzes Hallo. "Das ist Honigblick",eine kleine, zierliche Kätzin mit honigfarbenen Augen schaute zu ihm hoch und unterbrach die Wäsche ihres aschgrauen Pelzes um ihn zu mustern. "Siehst aber nicht grade glücklich aus.",bemerkte sie schließlich und wand den Blick wieder auf ihre Pfoten. Krähenstimme fuhr während dessen mit der Vorstellung eines anderen Katers, Pilzschweif fort, der, anders als Honigblick zu ihm herabblickte. Aus irgendeinem, unerfindlichem Grund, begann Schattensturm sich unwohl zu fühlen. Pilzschweifs Blick war einfach nur herablassend und unangenehm. Krähenstimme pickte Schattensturm währenddessen in die Seite und nickte ihm mit forderndem Blick zu. "Ich bin Schattensturm.",murmelte der schwarz-weiße Kater schließlich und ignorierte ein Schnauben von Seiten Pilzschweifs. Igelstachel grinste ihn an und Honigblick murmelte seinen Namen kurz als ob sie sich ihn einprägen wollte. Das Gespräch der fünf Katzen begann eher schleppend. Solange sich nur Krähenstimme, Igelstachel, Honigblick und Plizschweif unterhielten, war alles in Ordnung. Sie wechselten lebhaft die Themen, diskutierten über dies und jenes, aber sobald jemand Schattensturm nach seiner Meinung fragte, stockte die ganze Unterhaltung. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kam der Kater sich total fehl am Platz mit seinen stotternden und drucksenden Antworten vor. Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber schließlich nickte er allen Katzen kurz zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem "Ich hab jemand anderem bereits versprochen zu ihm zu gehen" und hastete schnell weg. Je weiter er über die Lichtung lief und sich durch die Gruppen von Katzen schlängelte, desto besser fühlte er sich. Wäre nicht eine rote Kätzin in ihn hineingerannt, hätte er wahrscheinlich ewig so weiterrennen können. Als beide über den Boden purzelten, keuchte sie auf und ihre buttergelben, aufgerissenen Augen starrten ihn erschrocken an. Schließlich landete er auf ihr. Schattensturm musterte die Kriegerin unter sich. Sie war ziemlich klein, eher zierlich, aber mit langen und feinen Läufen, die sie wahrscheinlich über jede Ebene tragen konnten. Ihre kleine Stupsnase wackelte beim Atmen auf und ab und die junge Kriegerin roch irgendwie angenehm nach Heide. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und stieg von ihr runter. Während die Windclankätzin sich aufrappelte, dachte Schattensturm darüber nach, was er sagen könnte, ohne total verblödet zu klingen. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Schließlich sah ihn die fremde Kriegerin wieder scheu an. " Entschuldigung",ihre Stimme klang total niedlich,"I-Ich wollte nicht in dich hineinlaufen". Schattensturm nickte bedächtigt. Er versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, während beiden immernoch vor Verlegenheit der Pelz zu Berge stand. "Ich.....Ich bin Flammenwind",versuchte die Kätzin schließlich erneut ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Schattensturm", erwiderte er schließlich, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Als Flammenwind merkte, dass der Krieger sich doch mit ihr unterhalten wollte und ihr auch nicht böse war, legte sich ihr geschmeidiger Pelz wieder flach auf ihren Körper und ließ sie noch kleiner aussehen, als vorhin. Die Kätzin rückte näher und starrte ihn aus großen, buttergelben Augen an und wartete gebannt auf ein weiteres Wort. " Auch auf der Flucht vor Zwangsbekanntschaften?";versuchte Schattensturm einen Scherz zu machen, der vollkommen dämlich klang. Umso erstaunter war er, als Flammenwind zu lachen anfing. Ihre Schnurrhaare bebten und ihre Nase wackelte total niedlich, wie die eines Kaninchens. Schattensturm konnte nicht anders als in ihr niedliches Gelächter einzustimmen. Die beiden lachten, bis sich Flammenwind schließlich beruhigt hatte und zu miauen begann. "Ja, ich....." "Flammenwind!". Ein hochgewachsener Windclankater unterbrach die Kätzin."Wir müssen los!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Schattensturm, dass alle anderen Gruppen sich bereits aufgelöst hatten und die Schatten-und Donnerclankatzen bereits weg waren. Nur der Fluss-und der Windclan warteten noch auf ihren Krieger. Nurnoch er und Flammenwind saßen auf der Lichtung. Eigentlich sollte es dem schwarz-weißem Krieger peinlich sein, von allen angestarrt zu werden, aber als Flammenwind seinen Blick erwiderte, war ihm alles egal. Schließlich schnurrte die Kätzin, sprang auf und berührte seine Wange mit ihrer süßen Wackelnase und sprang dann zu ihrem Clangefährten. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, schnurrte erneut und nickte Schattensturm zu. " Wir sehen uns,Schattensturm!" Der schwarz-weiße Flussclankrieger nickte, bevor er dann, nachdem er ein paar Herzschläge vor sich hingeträumt hatte umdrehte und seinen Clankameraden folgte. Ein Schnurren rumpelte in seiner Kehle als er an Flammenwind dachte. Als er zurück in sein eigenes Territorium ging,spürte er immernoch ein sanftes Kitzeln, dort, wo die Nase der Windclankätzin seine Wange berührt hatte. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten